


The Stranger's Father

by Mifudos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Postpartum Depression, Severitus, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos





	The Stranger's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tries to become a good father for his new born child while also struggling with postnatal depression.

"You're so loud." Severus yawned, pulling his underwear out of his backside as he entered the bedroom across from the guest room. Inside a Moses basket was a teary eyed baby as it cried miserably, kicking at it's blankets. "What? Hungry?" The baby continued to cry and kick as Severus reached into the basket and picked it up. "Just stop crying." Making sure not to jostle the child too much, he sat himself down in the rocking chair. Laying it down on his lap with it's head resting against the chair arm; he lifted up the right side of his pyjama shirt. At the reveal of his breast, the baby fell silent. "Oh, I see." Severus snorted is disdain. "A bit of cleavage and you turn into a gormless idiot. You truly are your father's son, aren't you?" Scooping the child up in his right arm, he then attempted to make his breast as flat as possible before feeding it into the open maw of the creature in the crook of his arm.

A shiver ran down his spine as it's mouth sealed around his breast, latching on and starting to feed. "You're are disgusting parasite. Yes you are, yes you are." he whispered as he began to rock lazily back and forth in the chair; his eyes threatening to close. Looking down at it, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He then thought to himself, would it be that bad if he just fell asleep? He was tired. Exhausted really. What if he just closed his eyes? He deserved a decent nights sleep, curled up in warm blankets and a soft, plush, pillow. He then sighed "I hate you, so, so much. You violated my body, you know that, don't you?" It said nothing but continued to suckle from Severus' breast.

Peering towards the nursery window, Severus hummed to himself in thought. He wondered how easy it would be if he opened the window and just let go of it. Drop it out the window. It was a three storey house and they were on the top floor. What would be the chances of it surviving? He could always claim that it was an accident. Babies died from accidents all the time and it certainly wouldn't be the first incident of a baby falling out of a window. He glanced back at the thing and then back to the window. He could do it. He needed to do it.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the large window. Looking out at the large expanses of greenery that surrounded the house, he felt a strong yearning to go. Leave and enjoy the sun. He'd never felt so needy of outdoor spaces before it had arrived but now he felt so trapped. Stuck with the retched, hideous, creature. Yes there was James and Lily but they had other obligations. The bills and shopping wouldn't be taken care of by themselves. He appreciated that. That not long after giving birth, he should be resting and bonding with it. At that thought he grasped hold of the window handle, squeezing it so hard his knuckles turned white. "I-" He took a shuddering breath and continued "I hate you. I fucking despise you." The thing then pulled away from Severus breast and started to cry, again. "Stop crying." he stressed but it continued to wail loudly. "Please? Just stop it." Tear rolled down Severus' cheek as it continued to cry. "SHUT UP! Just ... Shut up." Looking back to the window, he turned the handle and went to push it open.

"Severus?" James' voice cut through his thoughts, prompting him to freeze as he observed his situation.

Harry cried from where he was laying in Severus' arm under his still exposed breast. Letting go of the window handle, he pulled his shirt down and covered himself. "What am I doing?" With tears streaming down his face, he sank to his knees and gently rested his forehead against Harry's and, whispered "My baby." A moment later a hand went to move under Harry's body, causing Severus to instinctively pull Harry closer to himself. "He's my baby. I can take care of him myself."

"Severus, you're not well." James stressed calmly. "You need some time away from the baby. Let me take Harry for an hour or two."

Reluctantly Severus moved Harry closer to James, who carefully picked him up and began to gently rock him in his arms. Severus only had eyes for the infant as he almost immediately began to become soothed. He hated how simple it looked. How easily Harry seemed to respond to him. How naturally James appeared to grasp what should be instinctual to Severus.

Pushing himself to his feet, Severus stormed from the room. "Severus?" James' voice called after him but Severus didn't turn back as he enter his bedroom. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he could still feel the loose skin that hadn't yet tightened and some of the almost subtle dent-like structure of his stretchmarks. But more than that, he felt empty.


End file.
